kid x male reader
by candyland50
Summary: 3 new students come to dwma, and kid finds hes falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Kid x male reader

Ok..so this is my first one, and it might be crappy…and I may have over used different pov….so just comment and tell me wat u thought of it k…thxs

Three people walked out of the death room in the dwma. They walked down the hall way to the cresent moon class. They opened the door and walked in and lined up next to steins desk. " alright class we have 3 new students.. introduce ur selves…" the one on the left started " hi there my names james" james waves to everyone. " hi guyz and galz" he takes a deep bow " my names kevin" he then flashes a peace scighn. Everyone in the class focuses on the last person who just stays quiet. " oh yeh, this is (m/n), he doesn't talk much..". "alright take a seat…" the three go up and take the three seats next to kid.

Kids pov

I saw the door open and 3 people entered the room and lined upthe one on the right was shorter than the other two. The shorter one was dressed in a knee length fur trimed black jacket, with black skin tight long pants with a golden chain belt . He also had a tight gray long sleeve shirt that stopped just above his six pack with red fingureless gloves with a blue flame symbol on the back of them. He wore black boots that hade chains instead of laces. He had (h/l) (h/c) hair , and shining (e/c). the other two were dressed alike they both had a black jacket with a red undershirt with gray figure less gloves. They had dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. The one named james had short messy blonde hair with green eyes. The one named kevin had blue eyes and short messy light green important part is…THAT THEY ARE ALL AMAZINGLY SYMETRICAL.! I was so busy thinking about their symitry that I didn't notice that they were walking over here and sitting beside me, until patty said something.

Ur pov

I sit down next to a kid with three whight strips on his hair that only go half way around his head with yellow eyes. The way he was dressed I figure hes the ocd type…I find these types very annoying… suddenly this girl pops up " hi my names patty" I see her grab another girl and pull her over toward us " and this is my sister liz" she then points to the kid with the three strips " and that's our mister kid J." I just stare at them and then look back at proffeser stein who seems to be dissecting some poor bird…

Kevins pov

I turn toward the tow girls and bow from my chair "hello ladies im kevin" I point to james "this is my twin bro james…james say hi to the beautiful ladies over here" "hi patty, liz, and kid" the two girls wave whil kid just stares at us….*its kinda creepy how hes looking at us…OH NO DO I HAVE SOMETHING ON MY FACE..IS MY HAIR MESSED UP* "HEY U 5 IN THE BACK PAY ATTENTION" I waved to him "sorry professer"

~~~~~~~~~~time skipa~~~~~~~~

Ur pov

The lunch bell rings at the end of class. I stare at the door and stay seated, waiting for everyone to go. After everyone leaves I get up and start walking out "(m/n) wait up, come on kevin IM HUNGRRRRYYYYYY"" yeh ur not the only one james so shut it" "ffiiinnnneeee" …..i turn and walk down the hall and enter the lunch room. I get in line, get my food and wait for james and kevin to get their food. "so where should we sit (m/n)?" "…" I say nothing and just look around..i suddenly hear the voice of the girl from earlier "HEY GUYZ COME JOIN US OVER HERE!" I see the smaller of the two waving like crazy..*will her arm fall off…..* I start walking to their table. When we get there I see the three from earlier and 3 others,2 boys and 1 girl. I take the seat at the very end of the table.

Kids pov

Im still thinking about thoese 3 new kids. I stare at the lunch door and wait for them to come. After a while I start to wonder if they are going to come..then just as im looking away I see the lunch door open and the three newcomers walk through. I watched them get their food and look for a place to sit. I was about to walk over to them but then I heardpatty scream and wave at them. They started walking over here.i really wanted (y/n) to sit next to me, but he took the seat at the end of the table away from everyone. Instead james sits next to me, and kevin sits on the other side of patty.

Kevins pov

I sat next to this smaken hot chick. "well hi there miss patty, miss liz, how are you two ladies." " hi kevin were fine J ..hey kevin" "yes my lady" "…do you life giraffs.." " of corse lady patty, infact my ring has a giraffe on it." I put my hand on the table and took off the ringand showed her. "OMG ITS SO PRETTY" she starts fangirling about my ring, I felt bad about takeing it away from her….i then spot an other hot girl. " well hi there my lady…im kevin." I then do and fabulouse hair flip. she blush and starts laughing (hah 1 point) .the one with blond hair waves and says " hi there kevin, im maka." She points to the kid with whight hair and red eyes " this here is my partner soul" "you look pretty cool…." "thxs man" soul then points to a guy with pink hair "this is crona and ragnorox" "ragnorox?" suddenly a black thing with a whight X on its face comes out of cronas back "u got any candy" "….uh actually yeh I do….." I take out the lollipop I was saveing for later and hand it to him. I see james takeing one out as well and we both hand the lollipops over to "ragnork" "he" took them and went back into the kid….. suddenly this kid with blue hair jumped up on the table " IM BLACK STAR AND IM GOING TO SURPASS THE GODS"…. 'ssuurreeeee' "HEY WHO ARE YOU 3" a girl with long black hair came up and picked the kid off the table and set him down on the floor. "im so sorry about him" "its fine really J". "so who are you guyz". "im kevin," I then point to james "this is my twin bro james." I then point to (m/n) at the end of the table "and hes (m/n) our mister"

Ur pov

I hear my name and look up and come face to face with a kid with blue haired kid (of course I wasn't paying attention to wat was going on). " what are ydoing over here come over here with everyone else". He shoves my plate of food over to the group and starts to pull me over there. I try and pull my hand out of his grip but he wouldn't let go so I got dragged down the bench to the group. I sit down and eat my food and successfully ignore them until the bell rang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`time skipy thingy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last bell rings and I leave with james and kevin. When we go through the front door we see the group from earlier. "hey guyz, sould and I are having a party at out house do u wanna join us?" "YEH A PARTYYYYYY, well be there…but wat time?" "its at 8..well c ya there J" they starts leaving and I start to head home with kevin and james that are talking about the party.


	2. ch 2 uh the partyi guess lol

I walk up the stairs to our apartment and unlock the door. Kevin and james walk in behind me. I walk to my room and leave kevin and james to themselves. I walk up the stairs and open the door to my room. I take off my jacket and put it at the foot of my bed, I also take off my gloves and boots and also put them at the foot of the bed. I then grab a towel from my closet and walk out of my room to the bathroom. I start the water, and put my towel on the counter. I start to take off my shirt when I someone knocks at the door,I pull my shirt back down and go to the door. "hey (m/n), we are going to watch transformers till its time to go to the party, k dude." I nod and close and lock the door. I then take off my shirt, reveling bandages that I keep hidden under my cloths. They go from half way up my arms, and to an inch above from where my shirt stops. I leave them on and get in the tub. I wash my hair, and then get out of the tub. I grab my towel and dry off. I then wrap it around myself and walk to my room. I open the door and lock it. I then go to my closet and get my pj's. A long sleeve button (f/c) shirt with (f/d) fav, design with a skull on the back of it. I then have long pants with (f/a/c) favorite anime char all over it. I put a dry towel around my shoulders so my hair wont get my pj's wet, and walk down the stairs. I see james and kevin on the sofa and walk over to them. I then sit in the middle of them (on their laps). "hey (m/n)…umm why are you in your pj's…arnt we going to the party?" I shack my head "wait..so were not going to the party?" I sigh and grab a pen and paper and write on it. I then hold it out in front of me where they can see it

'im not going to the party, im just goanna stay up and watch my fav movies. You guyz can go to the party…but if there's any cake you have to bring me some…..or candy for that matter…just bring me sweets before you come back.'

"geeze (m/n) and your sweet tooth"

'says the one who has a bag of candy underneath his bed'

"….HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BAG OF CANDY…which I may or may not have…" " kevin shut up im trying to watch the movie" "yeh well im trying to protect my candy from the candy vacuum over here…the candy which I may or may not have…." "whatever kev. But 9M/n)" "hhmm" "why arnt you coming to the party? All the people we met today will be there, and it's a good opportunity to make some friends."

'I don't need or want friends"

"(m/n) you need other people in your life besides us."

'no I don't. now get off the topic.'

"alright (m/n)"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"alright, I left (f/f) on the counter, some candy, and coke with it k (m/n)." I look at james and nod. "alright we might be out till 10 or something so don't stay up past midnight." I scribble something on some paper and hold it up. 'oh come on, im not a little kid anymore james I can stay up past midnight if I wanna'. "yeah you arnt a kid anymore…but knowing you, you wont make it past midnight anyway." 'im going to stay up past midnight anyway :P'. james rolls his eyes "fine whatever (m/n)…COME ON KEVIN WE GOTTA GO" "IM COMING IM COMING" I head kevin running down the stairs and turn just in time to see him trip and fall on top of james knocking him to the floor. *scribble scribble* 'OOHH I SEE YAOI'

Kevin starts laughing and james gets up blushing. "your turning into one of those fangirls (m/n)…..PLEASE DON'T GO INTO THAT WORLD" *scribble* 'already to late my friend all ready to late :P'

"sigh…well wel work on that later, right now we need to get going." He starts walking out the door "don't worry well bring you some cake and another sweet stuff they have there if they have any XD"

'bye'

The door closes and im left in silence. I go to the kitchen and get the food on the counter I bring it to the living room and put on (f/m).


End file.
